The Second Flack Generation
by csimiamifan15
Summary: This is the story of Don's little sister Samantha and their family.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MACKAYLA (MAKAYLA) TAYLOR, CHARLEEN JESSICA & PIPER-MARIE CHRISTIANA FLACK**

Mackayla was at work she got a call. "Hello? What? Oh my god. I'm coming hold on." Mackayla ran over to Mac. "I have to go." "Why? Where are you going?" He said smiling at his daughter. "Sam's water broke!" "Oh go! Hurry!" Mackayla started to run down the hallway. "I'm going, I'm going!" She got the elevator and ran into Don. "Did you get the call?" She asked with a smile on her face. "No. What call?" "Sam's water broke!" "What? How do you know?" "She called me. Come on we can take her to the hospital together but you have to sit in the back." "Fine."

Mackayla and Don ran to her car and she put the keys in the ignition. She waited for Flack to sit down in the back and the second he did she put it in reverse and high tailed it out of the parking lot. She drove to Sam's house. She grabbed the bag and everything and helped Sam into the car. Mackayla got in and got out of there as fast as she could.

"Why did you call me and not Don or Jake?" "Jake's at work and I couldn't get a hold of Don." "What?" "I called the station for you and you didn't answer." "I have a cell phone number you know." "Well I don't have it." "Ok that's enough! Don stop fighting with your sister!" Mackayla said looking at him through the rearview mirror. She moved her eyes back to the road and drove to the hospital.

When they got there Mackayla helped Sam into the hospital. Don just grabbed the bags. They put Sam in a wheelchair and handed Mackayla forms to fill out. Mackayla filled them out and handed them back to the receptionist. The nurse turned to Mackayla. "Are you going to be with your sister during delivery?" "Uh," Mackayla turned back and looked at Don. "Well actually, she's my sister-in-law. Can my husband come too?" She said looking at Don. "Sure. This way please." The nurse said walking through double doors.

Don just mouthed the words "Thank you." "You're welcome." She mouthed back and she pushed Sam through the doors. They took her to labor/delivery and got her prepared. Don and Mackayla were in the room with Sam. The doctor and nurse came in. Mackayla waited while the nurse gave Sam the epideral. When Sam went to sleep Don pulled Mackayla out into the hallway.

"Thank you so much." "For what?" "Everything." "Well their you're nieces. Not mine." "Yes they are you're their godmother." "Yeah but you're related to them bioligically. Through blood. I'm not." "You sure Kam's not going to be jealous about this?" "What the being married part?" "Yeah." "No. I asked her. She said its ok as long as nothing happens between us." Mackayla said laughing.

"Mak! Don!" Mackayla looked at Don worried. They both ran in. "What's wrong?" "Go get the doctor." Mackayla ran out and grabbed the nurse. The nurse walked in and checked Sam. "I'm going to go get the doctor and see if the O.R. is prepped." And the nurse left. "What she's getting a C-Section? Why? She's perfectly healthy. Is something wrong with the babies?" "No. They babies are fine. Don calm down. They're giving her a C-section because it won't put a strain on any of the babies." "Oh."

The Doctor came in. "Ok Ms. Flack we're ready for you in the operating room." "Ok." She said sitting up. "Ok. I'll try and pull her up. Don I need you to stand behind her incase she falls back." Don positioned himself behind Sam. "Ok, Ready? 1-2-3." She said pulling Sam up and helping her in the wheelchair. Mackayla pushed her down into the operating room.

Mackayla and Don had to get into scrubs. When they were done changing they went into the operating room. Mackayla stayed by Sam's side and held her hand. Don stayed against the wall. Mackayla was talking to Sam while they were delivering the twins. Mackayla and Sam were talking about spoiling them while they heard a little cry. Mackayla got to hold her. She stood by Sam. "There's one!" Mackayla said smiling. She turned and saw Don smile at his little niece.

"What are you going to name her?" She said looking at Sam. "Piper-Marie Christianna Flack." "Aww that's so pretty! Welcome Piper-Marie." Then they heard another cry. The nurse handed her to Don. "What about this one?" Don asked. "Charleen Jessica Flack." "Aww! That's pretty too!" Mackayla said tearing up. When the operation was over Sam was put back into her room. "So when can she go home?" "In a couple days they have to keep an eye on the babies and make sure her stitches heal." "Oh. How do you know all this?" "I was with my mom when she had my little sister plus I am Mackendra's mother."

"Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry." "It's ok Sarah." Mackayla said getting up. She helped Don up. "Come on." They gave Sam a hug and each of the girls a kiss and then left. Mackayla drove him home. "Thanks for the ride Mak." "Anytime. See you later." and she drove off. She drove to Sam's house. She figured she would watch over it.

She woke up in the middle of the knight to a loud bang. She came down stairs and heared something flung at her. She turned the light on and screamed. She ran out after the man. She ran after the man down the street. Her cell phone went off. "Taylor. What? I'm fine some goon tried to kill me! Hold on." Mackayla ran and tackled the man. "Oh my god!" She said looking at his face. "Danny I'm at central park. Mackayla was completely shocked.

She waited for Danny to show up. The truck stopped and Danny and Flack came out. Flack arrested the man. Danny sat down next to Mackayla on the bench. "Are you ok?" "Yeah Uncle Danny I'm fine. Just a bit...frazzled." She said searching for the words. "Who was that?" "That was Jake. Sam's boyfriend. He didn't know I was house sitting for Sam. I think he was intending to get to Sam." "Where is Sam?" "In the hospital. She had her babies today." "Oh what did she name them?" "Piper-Marie Christianna and Charleen Jessica." "Cool. I like Piper-Marie." "I came up with that one."

"Come on. You can show me the knife in the wall at Sam's house." "Ok." Mackayla said walking to the truck. She sat in the front seat. Danny rolled the windows down and let Mackayla stare at the sky like she does anytime she rides home with someone. When Danny pulled up to Sam's house he pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. "Mak you coming? Mak?" He walked over and saw that she was sleeping.

Danny decided to let her sleep and he walked in. He saw the blade sticking out of the wall. "Oh wow!" He said examining it. He didn't touch it he was going to let it there for evidence. He walked back out to the truck. He got in and drove for another block and then parked in front of his house. "Mak. Mak wake up." He said gently tapping her. "Huh?" She said turning over to face him. She was looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Uh, Uncle Danny what's going on?" "You're going to spend the night at our place. Just incase Jake gets out. He'll never think to look for you there." "Uncle Danny I couldn't do that." "Mak, I'm not letting you stay there where he can get to you. What kind of Uncle would I be if I did?" Mak smiled at her uncle. "Ok." They walked in queitly. Mak sat on the couch and turned the tv one low. Danny went into his room to make sure Lindsay was still asleep.

When he came out he found Mak sleeping on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and put it on her gently and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kiddo." He whispered. Then he walked down the hallway and slid into bed without waking Lindsay.

Mackayla woke up and folded her blanket and placed her pillow on top of it. She grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out the door when she got caught. "Uh, where do you think you're going?" She turned around and Saw Lindsay standing next to Danny. She walked over and gave Lindsay a hug. "I'm going to check on Sam's house." "I'm coming with you." Danny said grabbing his keys.

They went down to Sam's and Makayla heard a bang. She drew her gun and opened the door. Danny followed her. She looked around. They were walking around looking at things when Mackayla saw the bookcase about to fall on Danny! She ran and pushed him out of the way. Danny heard the bookcase smash to the ground. "Thanks Mak, you saved my life." He said turning around to thank his goddaughter when he realized that she was under the bookcase. "Mak!" He said running over to her. He felt for a pulse. "I'm fine Danny. Just help me get this thing off of me." She said struggling to lift the bookcase up. Danny helped her lift it up. She got out from under it and he let it fall down again.

He helped her up. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." She said walking towards the stairs. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Where are you going?" "To pack up Sam's stuff!" She grabbed every suitcase she could find and filled it. Then she put it all in the trunk of the truck. When they were done Mak went back to the truck and sat and thought as Danny drove them to Mac's.

When she got her stuff from Mac's she put it in the truck and sat there staring out the window. "Hey, living with us isn't that bad." Danny said placing a hand on her shoulder. Mackayla turned and looked at him. "If I remember correctly you used to love coming over our house." "I did and I do but I loved seeing the look on my dad's face when he saw me and picked me up to take me home."

"Well I promise kiddo its going to be fun." "I know it always is."

A couple days later: Mak and Don went to go pick Sam and the twins up. The whole way there Mak was wondering what to tell Sam. How was she supposed to tell Sam that her boyfriend tried to kill her but was really trying to get Sam? Mak pulled up in the parking lot. "What are you going to tell her?" "Nothing. Now. I will later." "So what are you going to tell her abot moving out of her house?" "The truth. Someone's after her."

Mak and Don went in to get Sam. Mak walked in and grabbed all of Sam's bags. Sam carried Piper-Marie to the car and Don carried Charleen to the car. Mak got in and they were driving and everything was fine. Mak went to go turn the corner and heard shots fired. She looked back in the rearview mirror. "Damn he found us." Mak stopped the car. She opened her door and loaded her gun. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "I'm finishing off what he started. Don take Sam to Danny's you can explain everything to her there."

She got out and waited for Don to drive off before she did anything. "It's over Jake. She's safe." "I'll find her and when I do she's mine." "Have fun trying to get through me." Mak said keeping eye contact. "That's going to be no problem. I know your weakness." "What is this a video game? I don't have a weakness." "Are you sure?" "Yeah actually I am." "Ok, if you say so." And he disappeared. Mak looked around for him but couldn't find him. She did have a weakpoint but Mackendra was safe. She was at the lab with Mac and Stella watching her.

Mak put her gun away and walked to Danny's. When she got there Sam was denying everything. "There's no way Jake would do that. I know him. He's not like that." Mak pulled up a picture on her phone and handed it to Sam. "Remember the knife that Jake got for Christmas? That's it." "What's it doing in my wall?" "He threw it at me...thinking I was you." "No. He wouldn't do that." "Sam! Face the facts Jake is out to get you and the twins. If you don't want to believe that then fine! But I'm warning you now he's coming after you..and it won't take long before he finds you're here." Mak just stormed off.

Danny followed her. "What's up kiddo?" "She's not going to listen to me! She and the girls are in danger and she won't listen to me! I'm not losing my nieces! Either I'll lock Jake away or..." She trailed off stopping herself before she said something stupid. "Hey, relax." Mak took a deep breathe in and let it out. "I just...ooo I don't know." She said walking back in. She went to the couch and apologized to Sam. Sam accepted her apology and gave her a hug.

When night came and everyone went to bed. Mak sat in the kitchen with the lights off. She heard someone trying to break in. They got in through the window. Mak gripped her gun tightly in her hand. She saw the dark figure walk towards the couch. "Sam, honey I've got something for you wake up. I want you to see it." Sam woke up and got up. "Jake?" "Yeah it's me. Come closer." Mak heared the gun cock and she turned the lights on. "Freeze Jake!" Sam saw the gun and started to freak.

"Sam relax." Mak said walking over towards them. "Don't come any closer or she's dead." He said moving the gun to her temple. "Jake you don't want to do this." "The hell I don't! How do you know what I want?" "Jake you're not thinking clearly! Drop the gun." Jake slowly moved his gun from Sam's head. Then quickly pointed it at Mak and pulled the trigger. Mak ducked.

Danny came out running along with Lindsay and Jake bolted for the window. "Oh you're not getting off that easily!" Mak said running for the same window. Jake tried to go down the fire escape but Mak had him by the back of the shirt. "Give up Jake you're done!" Mak looked back. "Danny call the police." When Mak heard flashing sirens she pulled Jake in and threw him on the floor. He just laughed. "Shut up you piece of trash!" She waited for Don and his crew to come up and arrest him.

"You guys alright?" Don asked putting his gun away as one of his men arrested Jake. "Yeah. Sam?" "I'm fine." "Ok." Mak walked over to Sam. "We'll start looking for a new house for you in the morning. Go back to bed." "Ok." "That goes for everyone. Danny. Lindsay. Go to bed. Don go home." "You really are Mac's daughter. You know that right?" Lindsay asked her. "Yes I do." She said smiling. When everyone left. Mak sat down on the other couch and slowly layed down on it. She spralled out across the couch cushions and started to stare at the ceiling. What a day! She couldn't believe it all. On the bright side she saved her nieces and her friend and that was good enough for her.


End file.
